A dangerous Seduction
by Kitt98
Summary: A weird cross over about Skylar and a mysterious woman.


Chapter One True hunger

Sylar paused sensing Damin was near. He hid in the dark shadows. He was not going to lose that man this time. Well if you could call Damin a man, he suspected he was what the idiots would call a Vampire, and yet not a Vampire. He did not know how Damin did what he did, but he dam well was going to have his power come hell or high water.

He stepped out of the shadows carefully. Warm laughter made him freeze.  
"Your such a fool Sylar, you want power so bad, you have forgotten what truly matters."

Damin stepped out of the shadows and Sylar watched. Now Sylar knew he was straight but this man was stunning. He was tall and lean with glowing blue eyes. His pitch-black hair was ruffled slightly. He moved in a almost musical way. His eyes where now glowing.

"I am not a Vampire, though I am alone. My other half is gone, she died protecting our son. You have such power and hidden deep inside is goodness."

Sylar smirked.  
"Yeah fu k you too."  
He sneered at the man, which only made the man laugh.

"You hunger for what can never be filled. How if I change that hunger? I have seen inside your head. You where once a decent man till those stupid government people screwed with you. "  
His voice was hypnotic.

Sylar blinked and one moment Damin was across from him and then next right there next to him.  
"I think what you need a new hunger. One that will complete you instead of destroying you. You want what I have Sylar? Fine you can have."  
The man laughed low in his throat and Sylar felt a shiver run up his skin.  
"But only if your smart will you truly find what you need."

Damin then grabbed Sylar's neck and before Sylar could fight him, he sunk his teeth into Sylar's neck.  
Foolish boy now you shall now true hunger. Once that will either destroy you or save you.  
The velvet like voice echoed in his head.

Sylar felt his heart stop and then Damin stopped feeding off him. He leaned back and cut his wrist forcing Sylar to drink the blood there. Sylar lost consciousness.

When he came through he was laying on a big bed. He was clean and dressed well. He moved and something felt different. His body, his senses they where so vivid.  
"SHIT"  
He looked over and there was a note with a DVD in a case.

The note merely said Watch the DVD

Sylar popped the DVD into the nice entertainment set up.

Damin came on screen.

"Hello Sylar, you have been asleep for almost a week, that happens during the transformation. You wanted what I have? Congrats you have it."  
Damin gave a dark smile  
"Now it will either save you or kill you. We are what you humans call Vampires, but not as we still have a soul. We are not Vampires. Only moron's think so but that is neither here nor there. I am long gone, but my cell number is there next to you. Along with people to contact for certain things. I have left you money trust me you'll need it. Here is the tip Sylar, the way to lose your soul is to kill another while feeding off them, or"  
He gave a dark laugh.  
"Kill another for no reason other then you can. Trust me Sylar you do not want to lose you soul. If you do you'll never feel anything but rage and pain again."  
Damin was laughing by now.  
"You're a rich man and powerful, but your life is meaningless. GO out there and make it meaningful."

Sylar roared and threw the remote at the TV. It shattered.  
"FU K YOU."

Sylar sat back stunned. What the heck was he going to do now?

Chapter 2 True Hunger

Sylar sat down so mad he was shaking.  
"FU KKKKKKKK."  
He grabbed the piece of paper and it glowed in his hand. He felt his power hum, but at the last minute sanity hit him. Whether he liked it or not, he needed those numbers.

"I am a blood sucking Vamp f**k me."  
He sat down.  
"I thought it was a lie. I thought he told people that so they would not screw with him. How was I to know he was telling the truth?"  
His raw voice echoed in the expensive room.

He stood and looked in the mirror. He sucked in a deep breath. His eyes were now a deep whiskey color. His skin was unblemished. He slipped off his shirt and grinned. The scars he had gotten from his fights where gone. His skin was smooth and healthy. He looked, well for no other word, dam good.

"Well one good thing about this."  
He ran his hands down his skin and shivered. Everything was heightened now, his senses as well as his thoughts. He had the ultimate power, but at a high cost. If he killed like his hunger told him to he would lose all.  
"SHIT."

He threw his shirt down and slammed down on the bed. His stomach growled but the thought of food made him nauseous. He read the note with numbers. A sentence at the end caught his attention.

Blood is in the refrigerator near the bed, but it won't last long. Call Nick he can get you more, for a price.

He opened the fridge and there were 10 plastic bags of blood there, hanging in the cold.  
"How do I drink this?"  
He shuddered in revulsion, even as his stomach growled. He felt his teeth elongate and sighed.  
"This is so disgusting."

He brought the bag up and noticed two plastic soft spots in it near the top, like holes for his teeth. He brought it up to his mouth and sure enough his teeth sunk into the holes. The blood made his stomach stop growling and the shaking stop. Once it was empty he tossed it.  
"Oh God that was wrong."

He gave a yawn and laid back. His body still felt tired, so he let himself drift to sleep.

His mind dreamed. He knew he was dreaming but it was so real when he looked around the room. He was in a old castle it looked like. There was a noise off to his right and when he looked there, he saw a woman sitting there chained to the wall. She was beautiful. She had blue green eyes and long dark rich brown hair. She was shaped the way a woman should be. She was about 5'6, nice full breast and hips. Her legs though oh man, what a pair of legs she had. She was also very frightened.

"Hello who are you?"  
His voice seemed to startle her more.

"Why should I answer ye if you're going to kill me?"  
She had a sweet Irish tilt to her voice.

Sylar grinned god he love that accent.  
"I won't kill you, your voice is to sweet to silence."  
He teased.

"Then free me."  
She pulled on her chains,

"Uh uh uh tell me your name first."  
He shook his finger wanting her to relax.

She gave a deep sigh.  
"Ye are a frustrating man. It is Ayla, if ye must know. Now ye will set me free?"

"Ayla? Interesting name."  
He walked over to her.

"Me mother gave it to me. She was a romantic fool. As was me father."  
Her blue green eyes looked at him cautiously.  
He touched the metal and it feel from her. She gasped.  
"How did ye do that?"

Sylar looked just as stunned.  
"I have no clue. Are you ok?"

"You're not going to kill me?"  
She shivered cold.

"No I'd much rather kiss you."  
He pulled her to him and thought to him-self it is just a dream what could it hurt?

He leaned down and tasted her lips. She was as sweet as she looked. He nibbled on her bottom full lip and then slipped his tongue in her mouth when she gasped in shock. Oh man she really did taste good. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. They where heavy with shock but also desire.

"Is this a dream?"  
She whispered.

"Yes I think so."  
He respond as his hands gripped her thigh.

"Thought so stunning men like you do not kiss woman like me. Oh what the hell it couldn't hurt in a dream."  
She grabbed his shirt and deepened the kiss. Her long elegant fingers slipped under his shirt and scratched down his skin. He moaned against her mouth. Then her nails went lower and lower. She slipped them into his pants and touched his member with the tip of her fingers.

He tore back his head and sucked in a deep breath.  
"Dear God woman, it feels so real."

"Yes and you're a big boy."  
She laughed and twirled her fingers over the tip of his member again and he moaned as pleasure flooded him. His hips jerked and suddenly a noise registered in his brain.

He woke hard and aching.  
"SHIT.."

He looked down as his hard member and growled.  
"Realist dream I ever had."

He closed his eyes as his hand closed around his throbbing member. He gripped it and his breath hissed out his teeth in pleasure. He saw Ayla in his mind as he stroked him self over and over. Finally he hit a release as he screamed into the pillow. His eyes opened as he finally was able to breathe again.

"Where you a dream Ayla or real?"

Chapter 3 True Hunger

Sylar walked around the elegant home. It was old and large. At one time in his life this had been all he wanted, to have money and extreme power. Now it seemed achingly empty. He had money and the means to get more, but what now? He dressed after showering and went walking the countryside.

"Oh God could this get any weirder?"  
He muttered as he walked.

The ocean here was rough. His house was near the cliffs in California, he had been here before hunting Damin. His mind wondered back to his dream. His body humming with the memory and he rolled his eyes.

"Been to long since I had a woman, that is all."  
He forced the words out and went to town. It was old looking Village and almost picture perfect. Sylar groaned missing the big City. You could lose your self in the City not here.  
The people walked around him oblivious of him. He could hear their thoughts. He smiled now that was a very cool power.

That a**e thinks he can stick his little stick in another does he? Just wait till he sees his car.  
He laughed hard at the dark hair dark eye beauty's thought. She looked up and he gave her a low grin. She smiled back and gave him an inviting smile, he nodded and kept walking. There where many stores here. Some for clothing tools herbs, and furniture. The one that caught his eyes was called Wishing Star. It smelled exotic. Something almost was familiar about the store. He walked into the store, some one was humming in a low husky voice. He listened amused. A tall woman was moving her hips back in forth as she hummed. Her rich brunette hair swayed with her.

Sensing she was no longer alone she spun fast and blushed.  
"Hello Sir may I help you?"

Sylar stared at her stunned. It was Ayla from his dream. He took a deep breath and her scent hit her, making him hungry.  
"I am new here and wanted to check out the stores. What do you sell here?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Herbs, lotions, charms and stuff of that nature."  
Her blue green eyes looked at him. He was familiar she thought, but from where?

Her Irish accent was giving him shivers.  
"So you're a witch huh?"

Her eyes went cold.  
"Excuse me?"

Oh man I am an idiot Sylar thought.  
"It was a joke sorry lame one."  
He cleared his throat as heat came to his cheeks.  
Was he blushing? Sh1t he had not blushed in so long.

She gave a warm laugh at the blush.  
"It is ok, some people toss that word out with out understanding the meaning. I am white healer. It means I do work with stuff outside of normal means, but is not black stuff and I still believe in God, for it is he that gave me my gifts."

She laughed wondering why she was explaining anything at all to this very handsome man. She had this odd impulse to kiss him. What was weirder was she somehow knew already how he would taste.

He gave her a warm smile.  
"I am Gabriel and you?"  
He gave her his real name, knowing that inside Sylar was still there, but for some reason near her he felt more like Gabriel.

"I am Ayla."  
She stuck out her hand.

I know. He thought as he clasped her hand. It was not soft like most women try to keep theirs. It had seen hard work, but was not overly callused. Her fingers where long and tapered. Piano hands they where the kind you wanted to feel touching your skin.  
"Please to meet you Ayla."  
His voice was low with heat.

She blushed and pulled her hand back.  
"Yes well it is my lunch time, nice to meet you too."

The dark eyed beauty he saw earlier came in.  
"Ready for lunch luv?"  
She teased Ayla.

Ayla gave a twinkling laugh.  
"Why could you hear my stomach growling from out there Jennifer?"

The woman gave a low laugh, one caused by cigarettes.  
"Nah luv I just know you."

Ayla gave Jennifer a soft kiss and left. Sylar watched her go and then felt eyes on him. Jennifer was watching him.  
"So your Damin's new toy huh?"

Chapter 4 True Hunger

For a second Sylar said nothing as he felt himself blushing. Then he coughed.  
"Umm hell no. His toy? What made you think that?"

She laughed and slid her hands up his chest.  
"You smell like a Vampire, and he is one of the only ones around here besides me."

Sylar looked at the sexy woman amused. Surprisingly he did not want her. He griped her hands softly and removed them off his chest.  
"Well I smell like one because I am one, but I have no clue what that means."

Her hazel eyes widened.  
"He turned you and did not tell you?"

Sylar shifted uncomfortable.  
"Well I was kinda hunting him at the time."

She gave a low laugh.  
"Ahh so your Sylar. Don't worry your secret is safe. Being a Vamp is not what you think. You have little organisms in your system that where made a long time ago but Alantean's. They where originally made to help the host heal better, but the thing was.. Bodies never stop getting damaged so the silly things never shut off. So the Alantean's needed more blood, and it got worse after their home sunk into the ocean. You need to be careful of spending to much time in the sun, not because you'll explode but because the sun does a lot of damage causing you to need more blood. I'd hold off feeding off people till you can do a clean mind wipe. Oh and be careful about Ayla, her mind shields are particularly strong, beside you hurt her and I'll hurt you. Sexy or not."

She winked at him and went to cleaning the store up.  
"Why did Damin tell me that I could lose my soul though?"

She looked at him with haunted eyes.  
"Because you can. We live a long time and are hard to kill, but the more violence we do, the more we lose a part of ourselves. When we kill another we lose something vital. A soulless Vamp has to be killed; they care for nothing but power and blood. They are monsters. Trust me you do not want to become one."

Hearing something she put a warm smile on her face and laughed.  
"So Gabriel, tell me about where you're from?"

Ayla walked in and the scent of her made his stomach clench. It was almost hunger but something deeper.  
"I really do not have a home anymore. So here, there and everywhere."  
He spoke to Jennifer, but his eyes where on Ayla.

She looked at him sadly.  
"Well then your welcome here Gabriel."  
She began setting up a display as Ayla looked between them both.

Ayla shrugged and walked past Sylar, his skin literally shivered at her being so near to him. His eyes went to her lips. She was saying something but he could not hear it over the roar of his head. The taste of her lips was still strong in his head from the dream. Something soft hit him and he realized Jennifer had thrown a soft tiny pillow at him.

"Earth to Gabriel?"  
She teased knowing exactly what he had been thinking.

He blushed again, irritated at the blush. He threw the pillow back. He gave Ayla one last hungry look and said goodbye to both women as he headed back to his house. He walked into the house and to the basement.

There was a huge fresh water pool there. He slipped off his clothes and set to exercising as his mind swirled. His thoughts centered on Ayla as his arms and legs pounded out a rhythm. About an hour later he came to a stop. He stood and sat on the edge of the pool barely out of breath. He had a plan, about how to make money, but not what to do with Ayla. Her scent haunted him and he gave a soft laugh as he saw himself harden at thinking of her.

"Blue balls suck."  
He moaned as the words brought to mind her sucking him.  
"shit."

He got up and dressed. Still hard he went to bed.

He turned in his sleep as once again he was at that same place. He looked up and sitting on the edge of the bed was Ayla.  
"Dreaming again are we?"

Chapter 5 True Hunger

Ayla laughed.  
"Normally I would be scared but nothing can hurt you in a dream. Can it Gabriel?"  
She slid into his lap.

Sylar drew in a breath at her actions. Sensation was muted due to it being a dream, but it was still pleasurable.  
"My thoughts exactly beautiful."

He cupped the back of her neck and angled her to him. He softly rubbed his lips against hers a couple times till her breathing came in faster, then he deepened the kiss. She tasted just as sweet as he remembered. His hands traced up her body and cupped the soft weight of her breast. She gave a soft moan against his lips.

Sylar pulled back and then trailed his lips down her face and to the spot where her pulse beat strongly in her neck. Hunger of two kinds beat at, one sexual and one for her blood. He held her hips hard as he arched the aching part of his body against her softness.

"OH my Gabriel."  
Ayla's head fell back and her soft hair tickled his fingers.

He rubbed his hardness against her again and she fought for breath  
"When did it get so hot?"  
She muttered and Sylar gave a low laugh.

His teeth nipped at the vein pounding under his lips. He gave a soft suckle and she moaned.

"Not yet not yet."  
He whispered, and trailed his lips further down.

One of his hands came up and unbuttoned the top buttons on her shirt till he could see her breast. He used his teeth to drag the silk bra down and one of her breast was exposed to him. She was pale and he could see the slight veins there. Her nipple color reminded him of a warm cinnamon and he wondered if it would taste like it.

He took his tongue and ran it over the nipple causing her to jerk with a whimper.  
"Like that do you?"

Her hands buried in his hair.  
"God yes don't stop."

He gave a dark laugh and swirled his tongued over the hardening bud, then he flickered his tongue over it repeatedly. It was warm and silky against his tongue. Her hands trembled in his dark hair. He smiled against her nipple then blew cool air on it.

"GABREIL."  
Her stunned cry made him laugh.

"Oh wait beautiful it gets better."  
He teased and finally gave into his want.

He pulled the nipple deep into his mouth and sucked hard. She gave a scream and arched hard against his member. Pleasure radiated from the action. He moved from one nipple then to the next. Her reaction to this was more fun and enjoyable then Sylar could even admit to. Her cries of pleasure made him harder and hungry. His hands caressed up her thighs and stopped just at her inner upper thigh area. If he spread his fingers out he could touch the silk covering her.

Suddenly she stiffened.  
"Crap no not yet not as it is getting good Dam it."  
She cried out and vanished.

Sylar sat there stunned his body throbbing.  
"You have got to be shitting me."  
He leaned back.  
"Well doesn't that just suck."

Chapter Six True Hunger

Sylar had not sleep well. He could swear he was getting a case of blue balls. All because of a certain blue green eyed woman. He walked out to town early in the morning after setting up his on line business. He moved faster then he thought had been possible. Maybe this being a Vamp was not as bad as it seemed? He walked along the beach hearing signing.

"The pale moon was rising  
above the green mountain;  
the sun was declining  
beneath the blue sea  
when I strayed with my love  
to the pure crystal fountain  
that stands in the beautiful  
vale of Tralee."

He heard a pause then warm laughter.  
"No Morning star stop and left me finish you bugger."

Then he heard more humming followed by that whiskey voice singing.

"She was lovely and fair as the rose of the summer yet 'twas not her beauty alone the won me.  
Oh, no! 'Twas the truth .in her eye ever dawning that made me love Mary the Rose of Tralee. The cool shades of evening their mantle was spreading, and Mary, all smiling, was listening to me.

The moon through the valley, her pale rays was shedding when I won the heart of the rose of Tralee. Though lovely and fair as the rose of the summer yet 'twas not her beauty alone the won me Oh, no! 'Twas the truth .in her eye ever dawning that made me love Mary, the Rose of Tralee."

There was barking and then that warm laugh.  
"Oh Morning Star your such a critic. You bugger me dad always sung that to me mum in the morning."

He came to the hill and watched Ayla and a big elegant dog play. Her hair was loose and the wind played with the silken strands. He was quiet a moment wondering what it was about this woman that seem to calm him. Ever since Claire died, women had just been a means of release. Sexual hunger satisfied, but some how he knew she was more. Perhaps he was tired of the hunt, the constant drill of kill or be killed fight. Surely there had to be more to life then this?

As he watched her laughing with her dog, he ached for more. More then just some warm body to taste and sink into. A hand to hold his, a body to know as intimately as his own. What every inch tasted like, what touches where created what sounds and most importantly someone who knew him as intimately as well.

Chapter 7 True Hunger

Ayla felt some one watching her. She tilted her head up and saw the stranger that had been haunting her dreams. Seeing him in her store yesterday stunned her. He looked as sexy in real life as he had in her dreams. Last night dreams left her aching. Morning Star butted against her hand as if sensing her masters mood.

How could someone that radiated such power and sensual aura, feel so sad to her?

"Hello Gabriel how are you this morning?"  
She asked him, the urge to touch him strong.

"Hungry and you?"  
He walked closer to her.

There was something almost animalistic about how he moved. It made her mouth go dry. Why was it when he said hungry it made her clinch in sexual tension? She felt her nipples harden and blushed.

"Umm I have not eaten yet. Sammy has a great restaurant just over there. Wish to join me?"  
She shivered at the look in his eyes.

"Yes but first I have to do something."  
He moved so fast.

How could someone move that fast? Her heart pounded as he was right in front of her. With no warning he pulled her to him.  
"I wonder."  
He whispered just before his lips descended to hers. This was not the weak kiss she was used to having. This was hunger, it roared through her and she slid her fingers under his shirt. He was like hot silk over pure steel. She felt dizzy with hunger as he kissed her almost roughly. His hand bit into her hip as he rubbed his hardness into her. She began to tremble, too much too fast. She pulled back.

"I umm well I umm."  
She was shaking.

Sylar looked at her with such hunger.  
"Not yet beautiful but soon. Soon I will have you."

She blushed as his words both aroused her and scared her.  
"Oh? And at what price?"

She stepped back still aroused but she knew if she let him have her, she would be his forever.  
"All I am offering right now is breakfast. Take it or leave it Gabriel."

She licked her swollen lips and Sylar's eyes watched the action. He breathed in hard.

"Breakfast for now."  
He took her arm and guided her to the restaurant. Heat wiped up and down her body at his touch.

Oh man was she in trouble.

Chapter 8 True Hunger

Sylar sat relaxed, he had forgotten what it had felt like to just lean back and not be on the take for a new power. He for the first time could not think of another power he needed. He was basically going to live forever, moved faster and was hard no almost impossible to kill.

"What are you thinking Gabriel ye look so smug?"  
Ayla's voice brought him back to the here and now.

Sylar studied her trying to figure out what it was that drew him to her. She was lovely. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the sun. Her blue green eyes reflected a soft innocence's he was not used to seeing. Her hair was long down to her waist and very soft. He itched to feel it against his bare skin, bury his fingers in it. As for her lips, they were the kind you wanted to nibble on or feel sliding down your

He felt him self hardened and groaned. Nice going idiot, trying to take it slow huh?  
"I am just enjoying being here with you Ayla."  
He said as honestly as he could.

"Can I pain you?"  
She blurted out the blushed.

He gave a delighted laugh.  
"Paint me?"

She laughed.  
"Yes I oil paint and you have a very handsome face. May I?"

"Sure why not."  
His voice was smug.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand.  
"Oh please deflate your ego."

She laughed as she lead him to a small cottage close to the water. Inside was small but cozy. It was down in soft earth colors and smelled faintly of herbs and cinnamon. Sylar found it soothing.

She took him to a medium size room filled with light. This room was bared with wooden floors, a rich green rug. One huge easel and tons of canvases. Off to the side where oil paintings most of them done. Only two looked unfinished.

"May I?"  
He asked her.

She nodded and pulled out a fold out couch.  
"I'll need to change be right back."

She left as he went about looking at the paintings. He was surprised to find them very good. She used rich colors that made you feel like you could touch them, the emotion behind them sucked you into them.

He heard a noise and she walked back in. She was wearing a old faded shirt that was almost see through from the light shining into the room. Her jeans where old and faded and sat at her hips. His mouth watered at her there. He almost wished he could paint her as well. With the sun shimmering around her she was almost exotic looking. Seeing him staring at her she blushed.

"Sit?"  
She pointed to the couch.

He grinned and sat down.  
"How would you like me to pose?"

She blushed but went over to him. She unbuttoned the top four buttons. She then smoothed his shirt. Her blush came in deeper as his heart rate speed up at her touch. She ran her hands through his silky dark hair and he fought not to moan at the touch.

"Here lean back like this."  
She pushed him back into a reclining pose and titled his head up.  
"Perfect."  
Her eyes flickered to his lips and she turned fast.

He could tell she was aroused. She sat down at the easel and took a deep breath. Her eyes studied him and Sylar licked his lip at her gaze. Her hand trembled but she began to draw him.

Chapter 9 True Hunger

She fought not to walk over there and curl up in his lap. The man was simply gorgeous and much too destructive for her mind. She drew his face first. The sensual cupid shaped lips, the rich deep expressive eyes. Followed by his strong nose and sexy eyebrows. Then his hair, her fingers still tingled at the feel of the rich silky strands from when she had run them through it moments ago.

"Are you comfortable Gabriel?"  
Her voice was husky and she fought not to blush.

A very seductive smile filled his lips.  
"I would be if you where here with me."

She almost dropped the brush and looked up at him. She had never been intimate with a man before, but this one she wanted to be so much she ached. Gabriel suddenly stood and walked over to her.

"I am not done Gabriel."  
Her voice was soft with hunger.

"You can continue later."  
He said as he removed the brush from her hand.

He leaned down and pulled her hair from one sift exposing her shoulder. He gave a soft kiss to the bare skin and she sucked in a deep breath. His lips traveled up her shoulder to her neck. There he gave her a soft bite. Her head fell back offering him more of her skin.

"You taste like some thing rich and sinful Ayla."  
He whispered against her skin.

Her hands clenched on the easel and Gabriel turned her to face him.

"If you do not want this say so now, before it is to late."  
He whispered seductively against her lips.

She made a sot whimper.  
"I have never done this before, will it hurt?"

Hunger made his eyes sharpen.  
"Your willing to give this gift to me?"

She cupped his face.  
"Yes Gabriel, please don't hurt me."

His fingers cupped her face and he gave her a soft passionate kiss.  
"Well if done right it does not hurt. I promise you I know how to do it right."  
He gave a smug laugh and moved her away from the easel. He slipped off her shirt and began to lick and kiss at her skin.

"I did not know someone could taste this addicting."  
He whispered against her warm skin.

She shivered in pleasure at his touch. She reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants. She pulled up and Gabriel smiled as she removed his shirt. He was gorgeous. His skin was slightly tanned and very defined. He had a swirl of hair between his flat nipples and it narrowed to a dark strip of hair that disappeared under his pants. Her mouth went dry. She leaned over and nipped at his skin. He tasty faintly of something salty and very male. His scent hit her and her stomach contracted with hunger.

"Gabriel."  
She whispered softly and he pulled her face up to his.

The kiss started off softly and spun out of control to pure hunger. She had never been kissed like this and her nails bit into his back.

He moaned against her lips at her action.  
"Dear God that feels good."

He slid her jeans off and looked at her exposed skin. He gave a low laugh.  
"Oh I am very hungry."

Chapter Ten True Hunger  
Ayla drew in a deep breath and her fingers toyed with the button on his shirt.  
"How do I know you won't hurt me?"  
She whispered and traced his bottom lip with her finger.

His eyes went a deeper shade.  
"All I can tell you is I'll do my best not to."

His tongue flickered over her finger and she sucked in a breath.  
"Gabriel."  
She said his name with soft hunger and his fingers drew her hips to him so she could feel his hunger.

"I need you to say my name just like that again."  
He placed his lips over hers and gave a deep passionate kiss. His teeth nipped at her lower lip and she shivered.

"Oh Gabriel."  
She almost moaned his name this time.

Sylar lifted her up in his arms and laid her down on the soft rug. The sunlight glowed around her and he enjoyed the sight. She undid his buttons and ran her hands down his skin.  
"Amazing how something can be rough and silky at the same time."  
She whispered before she nipped at his chest.

Sylar closed his eyes at the feel of her lips and teeth on his skin.  
"Ayla."

She smiled and slowly undid his pants. He wore nothing underneath and his c**k spring free.  
"Not a small boy are you?"

He gave a strangled laugh as she blew cool air on the tip of his c**k.  
"Ayla dear God."  
His hips arched and she leaned over and gave the tip a long lick.

His hands bit into her shoulders.  
"Tease."

She laughed and swirled her tongue around the tip of his c**k over and over as he moaned.

"AYLA."  
He cried out.

"OH I think I like this, you at the mercy of my power."  
She gave his c**k a suck and he growled.

She ran her hands down to his balls and cupped them. Sylar's hips came up the floor. She then trace her finger along the sensitive skin between his balls and fine tight butt.

Sylar almost swallowed his tongue.  
"God woman where did you learn that."

"I studied anatomy for drawing purposes and found it addicting so I learned more."  
After she said that she slipped his whole c**k in his mouth and Sylar cried out in pleasure.

Chapter 11 True Hunger

Sylar buried his fingers in Ayla's hair. It felt like his whole world was centered around his cock in her mouth. Such pleasure he thought. He was sure he was going to pass out.

"Oh ok you have to stop."  
He pleaded with her.  
She laughed and the vibrations went through his cock.  
"Oh my God."  
He threw his head back.  
"I am going to die but what a way to go.'

She laughed some more and he whimpered. She did not stop however. She moved faster and sucked harder. He felt his orgasm coming on and tried to fight it. She did something with her tongue over the tip of his cock and he growled out his release as it ripped through him.

"AYLA."  
He shivered as she continued to suck him as he came.

When he was done she got up and went to the bathroom. He heard water running and waited till his body stopped throbbing to move. He pulled up his pants but left his shirt off. When she came back in she smiled.

"Such a shame to cover up something so sexy."  
She teased.

"Very talented mouth you have Ayla."  
He pulled her into his arms and onto the couch.

He gave a yawn and held her close to him. He was relaxed but still hungry. He still wanted all of her.  
"I want to make love to you."

She leaned up and gave him a deep look.  
"I know and am flattered but no."

He looked at her stunned.  
"No why?"

She traced a finger around his lips.  
"I am a virgin and shall remain that way till I meet the man I will marry."

He laughed thinking she was joking till he saw her eyes.  
"I did not think woman like you existed."

She raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh?"

He blushed.. Him Sylar.. Blushed.. dam.

"Old fashion and yet sexy as all heck."  
He gave her a long deep kiss.

She made a low sound and pulled back.  
"Take a nap and if your nice I'll let you have your way with me when you wake up, well except putting your dick in me sorry."

He bit his lip so he did not moan.  
"Bad girl sleep now."

He held her as they drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 12

Ayla sat there on her chair sketching Sylar. His powerful body was at rest now on her large bed. The sun light caressing it in certain spots, making her ache to taste it. She drew the curve of his hip and then the long strong line of his thigh. Her eyes moved over him and her fingers flew across the canvas.

Sylar stretched and she felt her mouth go dry. What about this man made her so hungry?.  
"You look like a panther waking from a long nap. Dangerous and sexy. Makes me want to pet you, stroke you."  
She teased him and leaned over to place a warm bit on his hip.

He made a soft moaning sound.  
"I think I would die happily if you do."

She laughed and leaned back. Her finger smudged a spot here and there making texture on the drawing pad. His sexy slumberous eyes watched her draw.

There was something very earthly and sensual about her sitting there. She was nibbling on her full bottom lip and it made him want to do the same thing. She was wearing his shirt and it did not cover her long tone thighs. He saw a scar on her upper outer left thigh and he frowned at it. His fingers reached out and ran his fingers over the wicked looking scar.

"What happened?"  
His voice was husky with sleep.

"I was stabbed."  
She said absentmindedly.

He sucked in a breath as his fingers paused their stroking of her thigh.  
"What?"

Her unfocused sea eyes looked at him. Yes that is what they reminded him off. The sea, right now though they where more green then blue.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah some Arabian male came here, not too soon after my family first came here. He was not right in the head."  
She looked back at the canvas.  
"He wanted to pay my parents to have me.."  
She shook her head.  
"My dad threatened to cut off his balls of he ever came near me again."  
She shrugged.  
"What do you think?"

She held out the canvas. She had drawn him on his back. The sheet covering one leg and settling just above his groin. He could see the shadowing of his d**k slightly hard under the sheet. His body was relaxed and yet still had a dangerous aura to it. His face relaxed in sleep with his hand thrown out and his hand palm up and reaching out. It gave the impression of him wanting her to take it.

She gave the drawing such a real feel, as if he reached out he could really feel the sheet and himself.

"Stunning Ayla."  
His voice was raw.

He placed the canvas down gently and pulled her into his lap. He bit down on her neck and the desire to take her blood was so strong he shook with it. It was almost if she was becoming a drug and he was becoming addicted to her. She made a moaning sound and pulled back.

"Your dangerous Sylar. I need to be very careful around you."  
She slid off his lap with unsteady legs..  
"I need a shower. Want me to cook breakfast afterwards?"

He gritted his teeth. No he wanted to come with her in the shower and clean her from top to bottom and then lick her dry with his tongue.  
"Sure sounds good."

She blushed and walked to the bathing room. He watched her go with hungry eyes. She shut the door and he heard the water running. His groin ached with hunger. He walked quietly into the bathing room, using his vampire powers to make not a sound. She was under the hot water and her skin was flushed with heat. His eyes traveled her body. She had high large breast, with rose colored nipples. She was long and toned except near her lower stomach. She had a slight curve of flesh there. He found that sexy, something about the womanly curve. It gave cushion when slamming into a woman hard and passionately. Her hips where wide and sensual curved out She had tight sexy butt and long, dear god, long legs. He could see them in his head wrapped around him as he pounded into her.

He had to go now. Why was it he was so hungry for her and she was only lukewarm to him?

For some reason this made him angry. He hissed out from between his teeth and left as fast as he could.

In the shower Ayla sensed something weird and looked out.  
"Gabriel, hello?"

Silence greeted her.

Chapter 13.

Sylar tore into his house. He was so angry he shook. How dare she does this to him. He was Sylar. No woman had the right to make him so hungry and then deny him. Didn't she know who she was screwing with?

A part of him realized he should not be this angry. It tried to calm him but Sylar was more in control then Gabriel.

"Of course she had brought out Gabriel then Sylar. Time for me to teach her a lesson."

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark hair.

He leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Ayla sorry about leaving, something came up. How about we meet here for dinner?"

He paused waiting, her response caused a smile to fill his sensual lips but the smile was cold.

"Good see around Seven pm then."

He hung up and began making plans.

Ayla, felt a shiver run down her back when she pulled up to Sylar's house. Something felt off. She just could not pin point what it was.

Her silk dress was elegant and tasteful, but her leather coat was pure class. She loved this coat, having spent more on it then she should of. She pushed the door bell and Sylar opened the door looking very hot. He had on a dark silk shirt and black dress pants.

"Come in supper is ready."

He ushered her in and closed the door. His hands gently removed her coat but power seem to licking along his skin.

She paused looking at him.

"Gab? Is everything ok?"

Her voice was low.

Sylar leaned over and gave the back of her neck a kiss. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the action.

"Yes why shouldn't it be? You smell."

He took a deep breath against her skin and goose bumps broke out along her body.

"Delious"

"Um thank you."

She turned her sea green eyes looked at him confused.

Sylar just smiled and lead her to the table.

"Sit let me grab the food."

Sylar walked to the kitchen and took a deep breath. He almost lost his nerve to do this when he saw something close to fear in her eyes, but then remembering Clair and his resolve came back.

He did not need to food for nourishment, but it still tasted fine to him. Especial red wine. The steak and potatoes he had made would go good with the wine. Bonus was red wine was rich enough to mask the powder in the drink. The powder would make her sleep, but not hurt her. Pain would hinder and not help in breaking her. If he caused her pain she would just hate him. Pleasure and seduction worked much better, and where ever so much more fun.

Her eyes looked up at him as he walked in, her scent was what made his stomach clench in hunger and not the food.

He placed the food down and sat across from her.

"Oh wow Gab this smells wonderful."

She picked up her fork and smiled.

"A man that can cook? I just might be in love."

She teased and took a bite. A soft moan came from her.

"Oh this is perfect.

She took a sip of her wine and licked her lip, Sylar's whiskey eyes followed the action and she blushed.

"Aren't you hungry Gab?"

She whispered nervous at his intense gaze.

"Yes but I am enjoying watching you eat for now."

He said softly, something dark was in his tone and she shifted uncomfortably.

She took a another long drink of her wine and blink when something echoed in her head that something was wrong.

"Gab?"

Her voice was soft and had a slurred edge to it.

She had drank most of the wine before she had eaten, so the powder was hitting her hard.

Her eyes flew to him and the look of pain and betrayal in them made him flinch.

"Gab what have you?.."

She began to slid to the floor.

Sylar caught her.

"I won't hurt you baby, but you must understand, I am the Master here not one else."

Tears filled her eyes and slipped down her face.

"How could you.."

Her body slid fully on to his unconscious

"Don't cry my pet, soon you'll see."

He gave her lips a soft kiss and took her to the bedroom

Chapter 14.

She leaned up and moaned.  
"Hello?"

What had happened, she was sitting at the table drinking with Gabriel one moment and then the next she was dizzy. Gabriel had been acting weird but she had just thought he was upset about something.

"I was wondering if I had given you to much."

Gabriel's voice was a low hungry sound.

"Gab? What? Why?"

Her head spun.

She was on a very big soft bed. She was mostly tied up. Why had he tied her up? Her legs where spread apart and tied to the bed post. Her hands where tied to something above her head.

"You see I see through you. You where trying to make me weak, make me vulnerable to you. NEVER. NO woman will ever use me again."

He sounded so mad, but there was a note of pain in his voice.

She lifted her head and saw him. He was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. His shirt was mostly undone and he was drinking what smelled like whiskey.

"Use you? Gab what the heck do you think you have that I want?"

She said her words slurred.

"Want? Why my powers of course?"

He growled and stood.

He walked over to the bed and ran a hand up her thigh.

"Powers? What the heck are you talking about?"

She tried not to respond to his touch, but her traitorous body responded.

His hand rubbed the silken skin and he moved higher. He smiled darkly at her sucked in breath.

"Come now Ayla, you want from me what all want from me. To use me and control me so they can have what ever they want from my powers. Oh I know you can't take them from me, you haven't that skill. But you are smart. You wanted to weaken me, make me so hungry for you I'd do what ever you want."

His glowing eyes watched his hand as it trailed higher towards her center.

"I have not clue to what your talking about Gab. Did you hit your head? I am not a whore and your talking to me like I am one."

Her voice was whip cold to hide the pain flooding her.

"No not a whore just a very smart woman. A very smart sexy woman. But by the time I am done here, I'll be your Master not the other way around"

He gave a low laugh and his fingers flickered over the warm silk covering her center.

He smiled when she involuntary arched against his touch. He could read her mind, and it aroused as well as confused him. He shook it off and rubbed his finger again over the warm silk. He could feel her becoming wet.

"I am going to make you beg, make you so aroused you will want nothing else but to please me. To have me. And then I am going to make you come over and over hard and thoroughly till all you know is me. I'll break you and then you'll be mine to do with as I please."

He leaned down and licked at her nipple through the silk.

"I will own you body and soul."

He stood and she could see he was aroused. She fought to breath, despite why he was doing this, she could not help but be very aroused at his words and actions. What the heck was going on here? Who had hurt him so badly that he thought so little of himself and woman?

"No Gab you will never own me. The only man who I will give myself to will be the man who loves me. You don't love me your just obsessed with me."

Her voice was cold.

He gave a dark laugh. He sucked at her nipple through the silk. She bit her lip so she did not moan.

"I never lose Ayla."

He ran his finger along her silken thong one more time and stood.

"I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon."

He looked down at her hunger, made his eyes sharp and his breathing harsh.

He turned and left the room.

Ayla laid there aroused and confused.

"What just happened?"

Sylar leaned over his computer, as he absentmindedly stroking himself. He was so hard it hurt. He typed in some keys checking on the sales. He was making money and had a gorgeous house. He had more powers then he ever imaged he could. So why was he so hungry for that woman? She was just like the rest, wanting to use him and control him. He growled as he could no longer take it. He tore his pants open and took his aching dick in his hand. He ground himself into his hand until he came hard. He panted hard.

He would break her, he would. She would see he was not Gabriel but Sylar. No one would ever make him weak again. He stood up and walked into the bathing room. He sighed in pleasure as the hot water seeped into his skin. He was hungry, but bagged blood did not appeal to him. He gave a delighted laugh and stood. He dried off and slipped on his dark pants. He walked into his bedroom and Ayla glared at him defiantly.

"I am hungry."

He said as he sat on the bed.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So? Make yourself some food. I am not your slave."

He tilted back her head and ran his mouth over her pulsing vein.

"No but you are my drug."

He whispered against her skin.

His fingers slid up her thigh and to her center. He began rubbing her clit through her silken panties. She fought the sensation. He could see it in her face. He moved harder using his other hand to force her legs further apart. He placed warm bites on her neck and she whimpered.

"I like my drug hot and aroused, taste better that way."

Her hips began to arch and he growled.

His teeth sunk into her silken skin and she cried out at the intense pleasure that roared through her.

Her blood was hot and spicy against his tongue. He could taste her very essence and hunger. She began to moan and thrash, suddenly a low keening sound came from her as she roared over the edge. Her release traveled in her blood. He ground himself hard into the bed causing it to slam into the wall. He threw back his head and shouted out his release. He shivered and leaned down. He licked the bite and it closed.

He closed his eyes and felt the pull of the sun rising on him. He stood and grabbed the food he had made for her.

"You will eat and behave while I sleep."  
He forced this into her brain and her eyes went blank. He untied her hands.

"You will not try to leave. Eat and then rest. We shall continue this later."

He laid his head on her breast and feel into the deep sleep of his people.

Her body shuddered and she took a deep breath. He thought he had control over her, but he was wrong.

She had seen the pain in his eyes and although she was pissed at him for his actions, something in her whispered he had been hurt badly. She looked down at his sensual face laying on her breast. His hot breath was stimulating her nipple and she fought off a moan. She gently moved him off her and sat up. She pulled the food to her and ate while thinking.

When she was done, she put the plates on the table. She pulled the brush off the table and began brushing her very long hair. Times like this she wished her hair was shorter. It would be so much easier to take care off. She finished and then braided it. She reached up and grabbed a towel. She slipped off her dress and cleaned her self off. Her body felt sensitive and tingly. She shook out her dress and leaned down she inched her fingers to his red silk shirt and straightened up.

"All those years of dance paid off."

She whispered and slipped the shirt on.

It smelled like him. Spicy and she took a deep breath taking the scent into her. She looked down at him. She ran her finger through his dark hair. He did not even move so deep was his sleep. Then it hit her. He had drank her blood. She jumped back and ran her finger over the bite. Pleasure shot from the bite to her center, causing her womb to contract. He had bit her. How and why?

She leaned back tired. She had meet Damin a couple times. She knew this had been his house. He and her had talked many times. About Vampires oddly enough. He would look at her when he thought she did not see it with such sadness. She had asked him once what he was so sad about.

"I want that one to complete me. I see in you the power in your blood to change and be the one to complete one of my kind, but sadly not for me."

He then laughed.

"I know you think I am crazy but one day you'll see the truth, just try Ayla to see into his heart and past his words of anger."

She took a deep breath and leaned back on the sheets. She now saw he was not telling her stories but rather the truth. She stretched sore. So what now? What was she going to do about Gabriel?

She feel asleep thinking about it.

Sylar woke up with a warm soft body against his, he was aroused and hungry. Good thing she was there. He leaned up and looked at Ayla still sleeping. His manhood twitched at her laying there in his shirt. He sat up and leaned over. He slowly slid his shirt on her up till the apex of her thighs was expose. She shifted in her sleep. Her hair there matched the hair on her head, making him smile. He leaned over and took a deep breath. There was something wonderful about the way a woman smelled. He moved her thighs apart and slid his tongue against her sensitive nub. She whimpered beginning to wake up. He swirled his tongue over her repeatedly until she was arching against his actions. Sensing her increased arousement he licked and nipped the nub and she let out a low moan. He was gentle at first then as his hungry grew, he began rougher. She began crying out, in response. Hearing her cries he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it so hard it was almost too intense for her to bare. Her body arched and she screamed as her release slammed over her. He swirled his tongue around her one more time then sat up.

He watched her fully wake up and look at him. She had a sleepy but calm look in her eyes.

"Let me go Gabriel it is not too late to do the right thing."

Her voice was low.

"Sylar my name is Sylar."

He growled.

She tilted her head and looked at him.

"But original it was Gabriel, you let anger and corrupted power turn you into Sylar."

His breath hissed out of him.

"It seems I need to give your mouth something else to do besides talk."

His eyes glowed.

"Open your mouth Ayla."

Under his compulsion she did as told.

He un-zipped his pants and his aroused manhood throb against his stomach. He grabbed the head board and place himself against her lips.

"Lick the tip."

Her tongue came out and swirled over his dick.

"Again and harder."

When she complied he gripped the head board so hard his knuckles went white.

"That's it baby good. Now suck on it. Take the tip in your warm mouth and suck gentle for now."

He let out a moan when she did just as he ask.

"Oh God that feels good, yes baby just like that.

His hips arched.

"Now open your mouth and take me in. As much of me as you can."

Her mouth opened and he slid in, but not all the way. He was too big and knew it.

"Good now suck baby suck me."

Her mouth worked around his dick as she sucked.

Sylar threw his head back in pleasure and his hips jerk.

"oh god harder."

When she did as he ask, he growled low in his throat. His whole body going tight. His muscles coiled and tensed. One hand went to her head and the other held fast to the head board.

"Yes oh yes don't stop, be rough with my dick hard, god yes."

He cried out as his release spilled into her mouth.

She kept sucking on him as he trust into her mouth. Finally his body relaxed and he pulled himself out of her mouth. He slid onto the bed spent.

"I love your mouth Ayla."

He looked up at her and saw tears rolling down her face.

"What?"

"You used me like a whore. If you had asked me I would of done it. But you turned me into a doll to do your bidding. Bastard."

She turned her face and body from him, so all he saw was her back.

Sylar took a deep breath. That was not what he had intended. He had acted out of rage and now he had hurt her. So why should it matter? But deep down in side he knew it did.

He growled pissed and stalked out of the room. Outside the door he could hear her sobs and in that moment he hated himself.

Sylar slammed into his weight room and began tearing things up. The weights broke and crumbled under his rage. His screams of rage echoed in the room and no matter how much he raged he could not chase out the look of pain and the sounds of her sobs from his head.

"DAM HER."

He trembled in confusion and anger. He sat down in the utterly destroyed room. This was not going as planned. He was not suppose to care if she was upset.

He looked at his hands and saw they where bleeding.

He stood and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of blood and drank it and then finished off another.

He could still taste her in his mouth, and remembered her blood had tasted just as wonderful. He gripped the edge of the counter so hard it cracked. He sighed in displeasure.

He closed his eyes and saw in his mind her sitting at her chair as she drew on the canvas. The glowing look on her face as the sunlight caressed her skin. Why couldn't he make her bow to him?

He threw away the blood bags and walked to the bathing room. He stripped and walked in the hot water. The blood from his now healed wounds and his sweat washed off him. He was tired and confused. Who was Gabriel and who was Sylar? Did one have to truly die for the other to live? Was this what Damin was talking about when he told him about finding the one who would complete him?

He dried off and walked back into his bedroom. Ayla was curled up as much as she could be on the bed. Her face pale and streaked with tears. His hands fisted at his side. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. His fingers buried into her rich brown hair. The silken strands felt good beneath his fingers. As he continued his actions, her breathing softened and her body relaxed. He stayed there while watching her sleep. The sun began to rise on the outside of his house and he could feel sleep pulling at him. He got up and put some food in the room. He opened the bathroom door and filled it with hot water.

"Ayla?"

He whispered and placed a warm kiss on her thigh. Her eyes flickered and pain was still in them.

"Yes Sylar?"

He actually flinched when she said that name. He had wanted her to see him as Sylar but now that she did it was a ugly feeling.

"I left you food and a bath is filling. I will lock you in this room while I sleep, but you are no longer chained up."

He unlocked the chains around her ankles. The skin was raw. He placed a warm kiss on the broken skin.

Her eyes watched him but she did not make a sound. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"Don't hate me."

He gave her lips a hard kiss, but she did not respond.

He left the room.

Ayla stayed on the bed till he was gone. She shivered cold. She loved him but no longer trusted him. She got off the bed feeling broken and empty. She removed his shirt and walked to the hot bath. She turned off the water and slid into the hot water. Tears rolled down her face as she let the heat seep into her. She had to leave. She knew if she staid he would break her, this she could not allow. She cried until there was nothing left and then washed off. She went into the room and slipped on her dress. She went through his shirts till she found a long thick one. She slipped her shoes back on and ate the food. She went through the things in the room till she found a sharp paper opener. She grabbed and then moved the heavy dresser drawers to the window. She pried at the nails on the window till they gave.

The cold wind rushed in the room. She picked up the chains and joined them one by one, till they made a long chain. She hooked one to the heavy bed frame and lowered the other half out the window. As the sun rose in the sky, she slid out of the window. She walked around the massive house to her car. She slid her hand up the back of the bumper and found her spare key. She got in and drove off to her house. Tears rolled down her face the entire way. Once back at her house she locked the whole house tightly down. She let her body sink into her bed. It still smelled faintly of Sylar from the other night.

She closed her eyes and feel into a deep troubled sleep.

As soon as he woke he knew she was gone. Rage filled him and he found him self shifting into a wolf before he knew what he was doing. The wolf howled and ran out into the darkness. It ran along the waters edge and to her cabin. He could sense her in the building. He knew the cabin was locked and laughed. His body shimmered out and into her room. She was curled up onto a ball on the bed sleeping. He lifted her from the bed and tore her clothes off her.

She woke screaming.

"Don't do this Gabriel don't"

He pinned her to the bed and remove his clothes.

"You will do as I say and I said not to leave."

He laid down his body covering hers, pleasure rippled along his skin at her bare skin against his.

"I am not yours to use and hurt. Let me go."  
She struggled and he held her still.

His lips traveled over her skin tasting her.

"You are _MINE."_

He hissed against her neck and suck his teeth into her. Pleasure whipped through them both at this action.

"Please Gab stop destroying me."

She pleaded even as her body responded to his actions. His fingers found her nub and ruthless forced her into a almost painful orgasm. He lifted his mouth from her neck after sealing the wound.

"I am not destroying you I am claming you."

He pushed her legs apart and rub his manhood against her moist entrance.

"Don't don't Gabriel don't take from me what I have been keeping for the man who loves me."

Her raw voice made him pause.

"I hade hoped that man would be you, but I see I was wrong. If you do this I'll never forgive you. I'll hate you with my last breath."

She looked at him defiantly and Sylar leaned back from her warm body.

"You would wouldn't you?"

He whispered and something in him shifted in pain.

"Do you love me?"

He whispered.

"please."

His voice was raw with hurt.

She trailed her hand up to his face.

"Depends who is with me right now?"

"Gabriel"

He whispered.

She nodded.

"I love you so much it hurts. I do not want your powers or to control you."

Sylar gave a cry of pain and tore himself off her and into the night.

Ayla watched him go and a shiver of dread ran over her skin. She grabbed her coat and shoes and took off running.

"Gabriel? GABIREL?"

Fear made her voice wavier.

She ran through the forest and tore up the cliff. Her skin was cut over and over by the branches and thorns. She found him sitting on the edge of the cliff over the sea.

"What are you doing?"

She called out hoarsely.

"I can't look into your eyes and see a monster."

He looked at her with tear filled eye's.

"Your not a monster Gab, your just lost. Come here and find yourself in me."

She pleaded with him.

Sylar turned back to the edge and wind whipped at him.

"I love you Gabriel the question is do you love me? Enough to trust in me, to find your path with me?"

Her voice was faint in the darkness.

"Do you forgive me? Do you see a monster when you look at me?"

He whispered bowing his head.

He looked so handsome standing there. His dark hair tossed about in the wind his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his cold skin.

"No I see my handsome Gabriel who completes me, will you let me complete you?"

She moved to his front and Gabriel swept her up in his arms. He took her back to his house and into his room.

"Let me make love to you Ayla."

She smile and tilled back her head giving him access to her neck.

With a sound of pain and pleasure he buried his teeth into her neck.

 _I love Ayla not today and always. You keep the darkness at bay and fill me with light._

He slid off his pants and slid his manhood into her warm moist heat. He blocked out the pain and filled her with his pleasure and hunger. They rocked together seeking the ultimate joining. She screamed against his shoulder and he soon followed her.

 _Don't leave me Ayla.. I need you always._

She smiled and bite his shoulder.

"Never Gabriel, I am yours always."

They both feel asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


End file.
